Romance in an Unlikely Location
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Han and Leia can find romance anywhere. This was supposed to be a one shot but it got kind of large so it's in progress. Chapter 2 is up and completes this story. Chapter 2 is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

ROMANCE IN AN UNLIKELY LOCATION

Chapter 1

A month had passed since Han and Leia had vowed, despite being overly committed to children and jobs and everything else that fell into their paths, they would make more time for each other. The first night they'd gone out for a walk, at Chewie's urging, Leia had informed Han that she was on a delegation to Tatooine a month later, and Han had offered to transport them. Not that he was crazy about transporting everyone involved, but it meant that while on Tatooine, he and Leia would be able to spend some time together. They'd be at Bestine, the capital city, for most of the duration, but while the other members of Leia's group would take a transport back to Coruscant, Leia and Han would spend a few days together back in Mos Eisley.

Mos Eisley could hardly be considered a romantic destination, but it was of sentimental significance to both. It was from Mos Eisley that Luke and Ben Kenobi met up with Han and Chewie to transport Artoo and Threepio to Alderaan. During the time that they were en route, the late, unlamented Go Tarkin had demonstrated the power of what had been at the time his latest toy by blowing her home planet into space dust. Leia had met Luke and Han in what had to be the amateurish attempt in recorded history to rescue her from being executed by the Empire.

Leia hadn't realized that this was the day that would change her entire life in ways she couldn't imagine at the time.

Tatooine was still one of the most economically underdeveloped systems in the galaxy. Bestine had cleaned up and boasted some excellent food and lodging, but most of the cities still were hostage to crushing poverty and high crime rates, with a thriving black market. While the planet had demonstrated some support for the Rebellion during the Galactic Civil War, once the war had ended, it had not voted to become part of the GFFA. The Hutts, while somewhat less powerful in this day and age, still had a hand in seeing that business was as usual.

What Leia and the delegation was bringing was a combination of economic incentives for the planet and sanctions against the underground economy. The one thing they had had on their side was the weariness of those trying to run legitimate businesses having to pay the Hutts and various rival gangs for 'protection, which seemed to increase incessantly and provided anything but.

Leia had had Han sit in with the delegation. He was a revered figure on Tatooine, for reasons that utterly escaped him, but he'd spent years working for the Hutts and knew their ways well and he had a reputation for shooting first, which was highly admired among the inhabitants. And, he'd married a princess, and not just any princess. Leia, despite her lack of success in previous engagements, enjoyed some admiration, and for the first time, there had been some successful negotiations.

"Ready to head for Mos Eisley?" Han asked her as they checked out of the hotel on Bestine.

"Hmm, I wonder if it smells better than it did the last time?"

"It's Mos Eisley."

"In other words, worse," Leia said, but smiling as she wrinkled her nose.

"At least nowadays they've got a few places I can take a lady," Han said as they got on the transport for Mos Eisley.

"And here I thought we were going to Chalmun's," Leia remarked, laughing.

"Well, we have to. Ackmena'd be outraged if we didn't."

"What if she's not there anymore?"

"It's Ackmena. She'll be there till she dissolves into space dust."

"Think we'll run into any of your old friends?"

"Sadly, most of 'em are legit these days."

"Tragic." Leia leaned into Han, which was not especially hard to do, considering the crowd that they were held immobile by. But Han was much nicer to kiss, and Leia tipped her head up, Han kissing her. "Well, there is Lando."

"Yeah, seems like his real estate project's going the way most of his ventures do."

"I'm not exactly eager to buy a condo from him."

"What, you don't wanna live on the lowest levels with bad graffiti and ankle deep slurry?"

"Thank you, no, I think my feet prefer to stay dry." They kissed again.

"Such a princess." Han hugged.

"You like me because I'm a princess. There weren't enough princesses in your life."

"I happen to like bad girls."

"I'm a bad girl."

"Yes, you are!" Han flashed her a lascivious grin.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Leia reached Mos Eisley a short time later. They blended into the hordes that disembarked with them, heading into the city via hovertaxi. They stepped out in front of the Agitur Ibi De Deserto Hotel, which was on the edge of the warrens of ethnic food shops, dive bars, nightclubs, strip joints, and brothels.

They checked into their hotel. The rooms were spacious and clean, made of local sandstone that eons of pressure and force were shiny and pale gold in color, suffusing the room with a warm glow but moderating the temperature to a pleasant level. Beautiful bedding in a cool shade of green completed the look. Candles in lamps would light the night softly, and best of all, there was a small balcony with a private spa, fed by a deep core water source, which should have improved the lives of the inhabitants, mostly poor moisture farmers, but the Hutts had been controlling it and there'd been no opportunity for the inhabitants to profit.

That had been the first item on the delegation's agenda, and it had paid off in getting the Tatooine delegation on their side. Water was the ultimate political football on the planet, the source of both life and misery. The subject had been brought up previously but they'd added more provisions this time and they'd taken advantage of the rising anger.

"Sometimes I feel like the most manipulative person in the galaxy," Leia groaned, flopping on to the very comfortable bed.

"I think you're just a really skilled negotiator," Han said, joining her on the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"I think we might have had more success if Luke had come," Leia said.

"You brought him every time before and you didn't walk out of here with anyone on your side."

"I'm taking advantage of the exhaustion of the population."

"Sometimes, you gotta wait it out," Han remarked as he unbraided Leia's long dark hair. "Which is why I'd be the most sucktastic diplomat of all time."

"They seemed to respond to you."

"You've always said I've got a way with people."

"All right, no more work talk," Leia declared. "We're on Solo Time!"

"Nothing better!"

01123581321345589144233377610987

Solo Time started out with dinner at an upscale Alderaanian restaurant that was packed to the gills. Han tried to impress upon the host that Leia was the Minister of State, but the host handed them a pager and said they'd call them when a table was available.

"Guess we're gonna have to ease the pain in the bar," Han shrugged.

"Too high class for your tastes?" Leia kidded.

"They have FERNS in their bar! And nobody's fighting!"

"Well, we are going to Chalmun's later. Perhaps you'll have the opportunity to watch a slugfest."

"Or a shootout."

"I got to see that the last time we went. Once was enough."

Han ordered their drinks and passed Leia a glass of wine and held on to his ale.

"Anything you want to do while we're here, other than going to Chalmun's?" Han asked her.

"Yes. I want to soak in the spa tub. Naked."

"Is there any other way?"

"And I want to make love to the hottest guy in the known universe."

"Who is this guy, and should I be jealous of him?"

"You probably know him," Leia said as they stood up in the crowded bar area. "I hear he's got a fast ship. Something about making the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs."

"Hmm. I may have actually heard of this guy."

"Good thing, because I expect him to join me in the spa tub later."

"Well then. I think I can figure out who it is."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Having dined on a delicious dinner, which Leia had declared as genuine and skillfully prepared as she'd ever had on her home planet, the two entered the fray of Mos Eisley as the twin suns were setting and a purple dusk settled over the planet. Nights were short and days long on the hot, dry planet.

Leia took a deep breath. "Smells just as bad as I remember it. And just as crowded." The sidewalks and plazas were bursting with sentients and droids alike. It was a reminder that not all species carried the pleasing aroma, at least not to human olfactory senses. "And I know this is nothing compared to what the cantina smells like."

"It's all part of the planet's charm," Han said, walking arm in arm with her. Leia had shed her business attire earlier, and was wearing skintight leggings with a long white shirt over it. She'd changed from her severe braids to a simple ponytail. Han noticed that she was getting a number of admiring glances. As long as they didn't try to touch, he was fine with it. And his blaster was strapped to his thigh. Despite what would likely be structural changes to the planet's economy, he suspected that there was no way in any hells that Mos Eisley would change much.

They walked along in companionable silence for a while, taking in the panorama, basking in each others' company. Even though it was Tatooine, it was time spent together.

"You know what I don't understand?" Han asked Leia.

"Other than women?" Leia teased.

"How you and your delegation try to get everyone on board with your ideas but when you're not in front of an audience, you all fight like crazy."

"No one ever said we didn't suffer from a huge overdose of inflated egos," Leia sighed. "It was a lot easier to be unified in wartime - and you know how hard that was."

"Yeah, but look how much you've accomplished," Han told her. His admiration was genuine; he was proud of her work. Her intelligence and work ethic never ceased to amaze him. It was part of who she was. He sometimes resented the amount of effort and time her work entailed, but he understood the importance of it and normally was able to maintain perspective. His work as well took him away more often than he'd prefer, and the GFFA was his best client.

"Let's not speak of work the rest of the night," Leia said, turning to smile at him. "I want to enjoy my time with you, and you alone."

Han stopped momentarily and turned to her. "I still have trouble believing just how lucky I am."

"You aren't the only one. Now let's see what kind of trouble we'll run into at the cantina."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia wrinkled her nose as they headed into the dim cantina. "I don't think it smells as bad as the last time. I think it's much worse."

"Hey, they clean up in here. Well, every twenty years or so," Han remarked, holding her hand as they made their way to the bar. "Tork's not here anymore, I see."

"He didn't look young the last time I saw him."

"Let's find out from Ackmena." They stepped up to the bar. As always, sentients from all over the galaxy, many of questionable appearance and character, crowded the place. A few glared at Han, but Ackmena turned about and the surprise on her face was genuine.

"Han and Leia Solo! I'd heard you were on planet but I assumed you were in Bestine!" She leaned over and kissed both on the cheek.

"We left there earlier today," Han told her. "We thought we'd spend a few days here in Mos Eisley."

Ackmena threw back her head and laughed. "Of all the taverns in all vacation spots on all the planets in the galaxy, and they end up at mine." She smiled at them. "Leia, how are the children?"

"Making Chewie crazy, naturally. I think Threepio is about to blow a few circuits."

"And that's the effect they have when they're behaving," Han remarked dryly. "You should see 'em when they're causing trouble."

"Come, let me take a break and we'll sit and have a drink," Ackmena said. "I won't keep you long, seeing as you look as if you're enjoying a second honeymoon."

"Are we that obvious?" Leia asked.

Ackmena laughed. "You are, and I love it. Let me guess: you will NOT need one of the rooms in the back tonight."

"Nah, seeing as I married a princess, I had to stop slumming," Han explained, his around Leia's shoulders.

"It looks good on you," Ackmena told him.

Han smiled at Leia. "And you say you can't take me anywhere."

"This might be a notable exception."

01123581321345589144233377610987


	2. Chapter 2

ROMANCE IN AN UNLIKELY LOCATION

Chapter 2

Han scanned the crowd at the cantina. Not a familiar face in the bunch.

"Seems as if the old crowd's gone," he observed.

"You guys all went legit. Or got blown to pieces by blaster fire," Ackmena said to him. "It's the way of things. Generations come and go.

It's a hard life, smuggling."

"Tell me about it," Han remarked dryly. "Of course, my skills do come in handy on occasion." The GFFA had made good use of his knowledge and expertise when the situation mandated it. Of course, he'd been well compensated.

"What we really need is to get the Hutts reined in," Ackmena said.

"That's one of the things we discussed this week," Leia told her. "It won't happen overnight. My father used to say a new government took a generation to mature, and I'm starting to think he was right."

"If I'd had alternatives, I'd never have started. But I liked eating and living indoors. And being able to buy the _Falcon," _Han added.

"You're still driving that bucket of bolts? Surely you've done well enough for a newer ship," Ackmena told him, laughing.

"Hey, there's no one else like her anywhere. Sort of like my princess here," Han said, pulling Leia in for a quick kiss.

"Okay, you two. I need to get back to work," Ackmena said, "and you two better get a room."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Han said, and kissed his wife again.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"It's a beautiful night," Leia said as they returned to their room. It was warm and starlit.

"There's a nice spa tub on the balcony and it's got our names all over it,"

"In that case, these clothes could be seriously in the way. So get over here, Flyboy."

"Yes, Your Worship." Leia's tiny hands began to unhook the buttons of Han's shirt. She worked quickly, but stopped to stare once his chest was bare.

"Liking the view, Princess?"

"Always."

"Turnabout is fair play, you know," Han remarked as he began to return the favor to his wife. He loved running his hands over her porcelain silky skin, always starting with her arms. The sensation of her softness flooded him as his hands massaged her back and made their way to her shoulders and finally cupping each breast, making her shiver with delight. He was already very much aroused and eager to be rid of their clothing, which was done with each others' assistance.

The water was hot, bubbling and carried a vague sulfur scent which was strangely not offensive as the two immersed themselves into it.

"We've gotta get a spa tub," Han remarked as he pulled Leia so that she was sitting on him.

"We need a bigger place to live first," Leia told him.

"I know, we have to do it eventually."

"Jaina is already being vocal about not sharing a room with her brothers. We do have two spa tubs at the complex."

"Yeah, but not one where we can be naked and alone in." Leia's hair was flowing with the bubbling water, creating a floating curtain. Han liked playing with it, wrapping it around her and him, and she giggled as he did.

"I like naked and alone," Leia purred as she turned a bit to kiss Han. She started slowly at first. Damn, he has the softest lips, she thought. She remembered their very first kiss, and it was one of the many things going through her head - and body. The kiss became more powerful the longer they lingered, and the heat of the spa tub had nothing on the heat that they were generating. They were somewhat buoyant in the fairly shallow water and it made for interesting positions and lots of laughs.

"I love making love to you in water," Leia said, smiling happily.

"I love making love to you anywhere," Han said, his voice a low, silken rumble.

"Cargo hold, space slug, dining room table..."

"Spa tub."

They laughed as they explored each other, dripping wet, experiencing the tenderness, attachment and sheer fun being by themselves with no wars to win, no children to attend to, no jobs to do, no bills to pay, no one around expecting them to drop everything and work on their problem first. The physical connection always increased the emotional component. It was about friendship as well as love. They took pleasure in each other's company and drew courage from one another as necessary. Fortunately, this occasion required nothing of the sort.

Bodies joined as one, they shuddered as they climaxed, Han first, Leia following him, small cries emanating from each at the moment of ecstasy. They relaxed against each other in the water, not speaking for a time, just enjoying the warmth of the bubbling water and the feeling of closeness that was hard to describe. Han and Leia then took to their bed, where it was more than likely that they would be lovers again before the night was through.

Too often, they'd get so busy and so tired with all of the demands their lives placed up on them, and that closeness was something that they sometimes forget that while what they had was more durable than the strongest of materials, it also required nurturing.

"You know what's amazing?" Leia said softly to Han as she laid her head against his chest, his arm draped over her.

"That we could make love anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Han arched an eyebrow.

"Even if all we could afford was one of the back rooms at the cantina, it'd still be wonderful."

Han considered that. "I wouldn't go that far."

"We used to make love in the old bunk on the _Falcon."_

"Honey, that bunk was premium class compared to what you can get at the cantina. Keep in mind that not all sentients smell good, some of them get sick from drinking and smoking too much, and I'm guessing it's been at least a standard century since someone cleaned 'em."

"You seem to be speaking from experience," Leia said, chuckling a little.

"A few times. I was either drunk, trying to avoid someone, or both of the above."

"Then I'll be grateful that we're staying in this lovely hotel." Leia glanced at the soft light created by the candle lamps, their scent light and soothing.

"So when's your next trip?" Han asked her, kissing the top of her head.

"Mindor," Leia groaned. "But not for six more weeks. I think I'll take the kids with me. It'll be a good excuse not to keep arguing into the night, and they'll be out of school."

"Hmm. Think there might be room for your husband?"

Leia smiled. "Always, my sweet flyboy. Always."


End file.
